The Awakening
by Iron Fist1
Summary: What is under that hard shell of Wilson's?


**The Awakening**

_I have spent 2 million years locked up in my own guilt. The constant nagging in the back of my head that I could have done something to save her._ thought Wilson to himself

An alert knocked Wilson out of his daze, his head turned to see the ZEpicTeam hologram AI Cortana standing with a glare.

"WHAT IS IT?" Wilson hissed with the tremors of the cavern making stalactites fall.

"Zim ordered me to tell you to suit up and get ready for battle" Cortana told Wilson.

"Tell him I've retired, I'M DONE!" Wilson roared, silencing all back round sound immediately.

"He thought you might say that, so I'll have to teleport you to the facility." Cortana said in an unsettling calm manner.

"You'll never take me in." Wilson said, defiantly.

You are hooked up to this hard drive and I'm inside the hard drive. Therefore, I'm going through your fire wall as we speak." Cortana told the resilient cyborg.

Then there was darkness that took over Wilson's mainframe and sent him into deactivation mode.

Wilson woke up in a bright room, lit up everywhere. When he tried to move he saw that he was kept in a G-cell based electric restraints, rendering him motionless.

A few feet away Zim was a command station with bright blue prints for attacks everywhere. Then Zim turned to face Wilson,

"Let me out of here now and I might let you..."Wilson was saying, but Zim interrupted putting his hand up as if to say; I'll destroy you if you don't shut up.

"Ah, I see you have awoken, there is a mission I think that will change your mind." Zim told him.

"Ha, I doubt it." Wilson said skeptically.

Zim gave him a glance.

"Ok, I'll listen." Wilson said sarcastically.

"The chance to kill Kenny himself." Zim's face darkened as he said the name of the devil of the ZEpicVerse.

Wilson's eyes opened wide with anger and said, "Ok I'm in but why are you doing this?"

"Does there have to be a reason? Cause if you're going to ask questions I can have someone else do it if you're not up to the task." Zim said.

"Take out the others but if you interfere with the fight I will kill you myself." Wilson said threateningly, but watched as Zim shot him another glance, and left the room.

Some time went by and then without warning Zim said "Oronture has done his part. You should have a straight fire. We set up his op to make him think he was killing Kenny, but we saved that for you." Zim said, an evil grin on his face.

"I'll be there soon." Wilson remarked with a grim and piercing look

Then Zim teleported Wilson to the coordinates and two KennyBots started shooting almost immediately

Wilson laughed, "Man I have missed this." as he grabbed the KennyBots heads and crushed them into a fine powder then got his Excoryite Dagger and deactivated them with a violent slash.

One of his mechanical arms got the hard drive from the KennyBot and located Kenny.

As Wilson waked in the room Kenny was in, it was pitch black and his night vision didn't work as he started hacking the system to turn on the lights on, a violent slash hit Wilson knocking him forward.

It was Kenny...then Wilson said, "I always knew you belonged in the dark you rat."

Wilson quickly grabbed for Kenny's neck and then he disappeared.

A hologram then another violent blow to the side this time it was my IF9000 Voltron wave cannon, but it was unmanned and then out of nowhere Kenny came. Kenny was moving so fast that Wilson couldn't even see him.

"You shouldn't have come; you know you're going to lose." Kenny said and it sounded as if it was coming from all around him

Kenny knocked him to his knees and back flipped, kicked Wilson's head cracking the glass, then with a quick lash grabbed one of Wilson's plasma blades.

"Do you have any last words?" Kenny said; his smug confidence all over his face.

Wilson's arms fell to his sides and the electronic fluid leaked from the where the cannon hit.

"I'll make it quick and painful." Kenny laughed and with a quick swing Wilson's head slid off with a thud.

Kenny turned a smile on his face and dropped the sword.

A sound of steam rushing out of Wilson's fallen metallic and mangled mess, causing Kenny to turn as Wilson's chest slid open revealing a body; a human body.

Kenny gasped, and without notice the body vanished. Kenny felt a sharp pain on his left jaw and another on his right. As he fell to the floor two hands grabbed his face and said, "You shouldn't have done that... You should have let me stay there."

The Kenny's face was let go, and a knee smashed into the bottom of his jaw knocking him unconscious; the mysterious man dragged him to a teleportation pad and was sent to Iron Fist's jail.

Kenny woke up with a headache and a swelled up eye not knowing where he was.

The mysterious man was in a chair a few meters away, a thick shadow across his face.

"Why...why are you doing this? You could have killed me back there!" Kenny said frantically, the once powerful demi-god starting to crack.

"I'm a killer but I'm not unhonorable." The man said.

"Were you inside that suit this entire time?" Kenny asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes." he said with a sigh, "My mother died because of the nuclear radiation of the war and I promised that I would bring her back. So I spent decades making a serum, but I made myself immortal instead. As result I was hunted for my blood and I started making suits for protection and as technology advanced my suits had to advance as well." The man told Kenny.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kenny said, feeling all his power drain from him, the feared dictator now a defeated pulp of a man.

"I needed to get it off my chest and now that I told you, I have to kill you." The man said, and then his hand grabbed Kenny's tarnished hair, took his blade and slit his neck; but not enough to kill him, and Kenny let out a final whimper.

"Who are you?" was the final words of the Great Emperor, Kenny.

"Jeffradius" the Man said.

Jeffradius stabbed Kenny's chest, twisted the dagger, and ripped out his heart.


End file.
